


Vode An - Aliit ori'shya tal'din

by B_Radley



Series: The Laughing Beskad [7]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Healing, Love, Recovery, Slice of Life, Sunday Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A brother makes to give his family room in a new dynamic. His family refuses to take it.





	Vode An - Aliit ori'shya tal'din

**Author's Note:**

> Vode An - Aliit ori'shya tal'din - (Mando'a) Brothers All - Family is more than blood.

J’ohlana Wren stalks into the small room over the barn. Her dark eyes, normally sparking with laughter, flash with fire at what she sees. “What the hell are you doing, Gregor’ika?” she yells. He looks up from packing.

“What does it look like, Lana’ika?” he asks, his usual innocent expression in his amber eyes. “I’m heading out. Now that you and King are mated, I’m giving you room.”

She walks over and takes him in her arms. “We don’t need room, Gregor’ika. We need our _Vod._ ”

“But…”

“No buts.” She kisses him gently. 

“There is always room for you, love.”


End file.
